


A Star Wars Meet

by OceanHeart23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Unused Star Wars pick up lines, halloween meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: While never big on them in high school, Barry couldn't deny that college held some epic parties particularly the Halloween themed ones and of course being friends with Iris meant being dragged to the best ones.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Star Wars Meet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Karry story and most definitely long overdue as I love these two.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or Supergirl and make no money from writing this.

While never big on them in high school, Barry couldn't deny that college held some epic parties particularly the Halloween themed ones and of course being friends with Iris meant being dragged to the best ones. At least he wouldn't be going alone with just her and Eddie. Caitlin and Cisco were supposed to be there as well finally taking a break from their labs. 

“Remind me again why you chose a car mechanic again for your costume?” Iris asked as they headed toward the ridiculous looking mansion in front of them decorated fantastically in all things spooky. Barry rolled his eyes primed to answer, but Eddie beat him to it.

“Wait it's the guy from Star Wars right? I can never remember his name.”

“Congratulations Eddie, you pay more attention to me than my lifelong best friend here.” He endured Iris' slap with good grace.

“I listen! I just forgot and that's honestly what it looks like.” 

He hummed before asking again why she picked a nurse for her costume. It wasn’t one of the more well known sexy nurse costumes either, but more modest like one from several decades ago.

“They were out of all the costumes I wanted and the other choices were giant no's so nurse it is. Doesn't Eddie make a great doctor?” She said, smiling up at him.

Barry looked him over before shrugging. “Sure though I'm not sure I'd be willing to put my life in his hands no offense Eddie.”

“None taken.” He answered. “I probably wouldn't trust me either with that.” Which made Barry and Iris laugh.

Once inside he managed to find Cisco, Caitlin, and Ronnie all in a corner chatting, while Iris and Eddie wandered off elsewhere. Cisco of course noticed him first and lit up.

“Dude! Poe Dameron? Nice,” He said with appreciation. “But you should have told me. I could have fashioned you up a BB8 robot to roll along beside you to complete the look. Could have been perfect.”

Barry couldn't help a chuckle. “Hey next time man. So are you like hipster Ash Ketchum?” Taking in the whole look that had an edgier vibe complete with glasses than the character normally had.

“Yep! Shame you both couldn't play along as my sidekicks.” Giving Caitlin and Barry a pointed look to which both rolled their eyes. Barry definitely wasn't going as Brock.

“Lacking the red hair Cisco,” Holding up and giving her brown braid a shake. “And no I'm not wearing a wig. I like what I am.” Referring to blue Belle dress. Ronnie of course next to her was dressed as the beast.

“I like how you look too babe.” Giving her a hungry kiss.

“Ugh that's enough third wheeling for me. I'm going to find my own date. Peace out homies.” Throwing out the sign before spotting and sidling up to a girl with black leather jacket and touches of gold eye makeup. She definitely didn't appear to have any objections.

Caitlin turned to Barry. “Do you want to come with us to bob for apples? They're doing it outside right now, and Ronnie's always wanted to try it.”

He smiled at her kindly. “No thanks, you guys go ahead. I think I'm just going to check out the snack bar.”

“Suit yourself man.” Ronnie spoke before taking Caitlin's hand and walking away leaving Barry alone.

It took a lot longer than he thought to actually find the snack bar but when he did....whoa. Standing at the end in front of the mini doughnuts decorated like eyeballs was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. And she was dressed like Rey! 

Her golden hair was in the three bun things and the rest of the costume was spot on down to the staff strapped to her back. Barry thought he could honestly watch her eat doughnuts all day, which he hoped didn't sound creepy. 

As if Jedi senses or something alerted her she spotted him watching her and he ducked his head blushing. Great now he was totally going to be seen as a weird creeper. Maybe it was best to just leave. Her eyes widened and she blushed slightly at being caught eating her fourteenth doughnut before lighting up with excitement when recognizing his costume coming over to him right away.

“Oh my gosh you're Poe right?” Waiting for his nod so she didn't assume. “Oh that's so cool! Not that many like the new movies, but I love them all. Rey's one of my favorites.”

“Well you make a great one.”

“Thanks,” She said ducking her head bashfully. “You make a really hot. I mean good! Poe.” Trying quickly to cover up the slip.

Barry grinned shyly rubbing the back of his hair glad he decided to forgo the helmet. “Well it looks like I might not have to use those Star Wars picked up lines after all.”

The girl however lit up excitedly demanding to hear them.

“So I'll spare you the really skeezy ones but there's: I think you've been looking for love in Alderaan places.” Which prompted a small snort.

“Are you a light-saber? Because you were beaming from across the room, I must be drawn to the force because Yoda only one for me, you must be a rebel because you've stolen my heart, and of course how can you be from an ice planet when you're so Hoth?”

She was giggling by the end bright blue eyes entertained. “I love them. They're kinda bad but also great. I'm Kara by the way, Jedi for the night but journalism major the rest of the time.”

“Barry Allen.” Shaking her hand with a smile. “Best resistance pilot for the night but otherwise criminal justice major slash barista for the rest of my time.”

“Oh I didn't know we're adding slashes.” She mused before having a sip of her punch. “Then I'm an unpaid personal assistant/ karaoke enthusiast.”

Barry couldn't help but light up. “Oh you sing?”

“My sister says I put the Kara in karaoke.” She said as she gestured with her hands before smiling at him. “Do you sing?”

“Barry has an amazing voice. He was actually in the glee club back in high school and got several solo parts.” A voice sounded from in front of them that made Barry and Kara nearly jump to see Iris standing in front of them, where she was smirking. “Who's your new friend?”

“Iris, this is Kara,” Gesturing to her before motioning to the other girl. “Kara this is my foster sister Iris.” Iris gave Kara a little wave she returned before turning to face Barry. They had a conversation with only their eyes and miniscule facial expressions. Iris asked if he wanted her to help as a wingwoman. Barry adamantly stating 'No I'm good please leave.' 'Are you sure?? I'm really good at this Remember Linda!.' 'YES I got this PLEASE LEAVE' She read him loud and clear and to his relief simply sigh.

“Well I seem to have lost my boyfriend, so I'm going to go find him. Nice meeting you Kara.” She said with a quick wave before taking off in another direction.

Barry and Kara exchanged glances as she walked off, until Kara spoke up. “Your sister seems nice and very supportive reminds me of mine.”

“Yeah,” Barry admitted with a small chuckle. “She's great but occasionally she'll either accidentally or on purpose embarrass me. I never know which.”

Kara smiled. “That I've heard is in the universal sibling handbook. They are duty bound to embarrass us at least a few times a year, and we do the same.”

“Guess I need a copy of the handbook.” Barry joked, staring down softly his eyes flickered to her lips for a brief second. They both moved slightly closer to each other without breaking eye contact. The moment was interrupted by a fight that broke out between someone wearing a Captain America T-shirt and another that appeared to be donning an Ironman one. The former throwing the latter on top of the coffee table that had the surrounding people scattering away.

No one else appeared to be stepping in to break it up any time soon and so after watching the two trade punches and then break the coffee table. Barry and Kara were just about to try not really wanting it to escalate or for anyone to get hurt, when a man in a dark leather jacket jumped in and broke it up by himself. They observed him separating and lecturing the two before making his way back to a bespectacled blonde dressed as Daenerys.

“You know with the jacket he could pass as Finn.” Barry couldn't help remarking, Kara couldn't help but laugh.

“That or several other things including Danny Zuko.” Before she hummed a few bars of Grease lightning that Barry joined her moments later.

“Grease is definitely on my list of top ten favorite musicals.”

“Okay,” Kara began in a slight disbelieving tone. “If you tell me you're into musicals, I'm going to question if you're real. Because apart from my friend Winn no guy I know really enjoys them.” 

Barry just gave a helpless smile and shrug. “Singing in the rain was always my mom and I’s favorite growing up. We'd watch it all the time.”

“Mine was Wizard of Oz. I think I could probably recite all the lines from memory.” Kara shook her head with a slight incredulous laugh. “Maybe if we do Karaoke together our song should be ‘Love is an open door, because the I've never met someone so much like me kinda rings true.” 

“I always loved the 'you finish each other's sandwiches part.”

Kara opened her mouth to respond before hearing her phone chime at her. Taking it out of her travel sack her face fell a bit. “Hey sorry my roommate just got thrown in the pool and needs a change of clothes, so I got to go.” She bit her lip as her eyes narrowed in thought. “Hey do you have a pen?”

Barry pulled out a sharpie from his front pocket but was having some issues getting the cap off. Stupid condensation from his cup making his hands wet.

“Here,” Kara took it and pulled it off in one go before stealing his hand and writing down her phone # on it. “That's my number,” She gave him one last wide smile. “Looking forward to hearing from you Barry.” 

He raised his sharpied hand waving it in a slightly dazed way with an equally wide smile. “Talk to you soon Kara.”

Still standing there staring at the direction she took off in, he was startled by Cisco poking his arm from the side. He shot Barry an odd look.

“Hey space case why were you just staring into space for like 5 minutes?”

Barry turned then paused, getting a good look at his face. “I'd ask why your face is covered in lipstick, but I think I know the answer to that.” 

Cisco laughed absently trying to wipe it off. “Yeah I found someone fun.” Barry ultimately took pity on him ,when Cisco was just continuously smudging it and making it worse. He then wet a napkin and threw it at him.

“Met someone yourself?” Cisco asked, looking expectant.

Barry just grinned down staring at his hand once more heavy thick sharpie standing out with 10 blocky neat numbers facing up at him. “Something like that.”


End file.
